Lord of the Rings the Continuing Story!
by NataliaRoma97
Summary: Gwyn is the daughter of Aragorn and Arwen, she has not seen her father or her brother in two years. Then an unexpected arrival comes and her whole life changes.
1. Chapter 1

Lord of the Ring

The Continuing Story

Prologue

Most know the story of the battle for Middle Earth and of the journey of a small hobbit named Frodo. His quest to destroy the one ring that could end all.

Three of his companions were hobbits as well. Sam a light-hearted hobbit was with Frodo through practically his entire journey. Merry and Pippin were very cheerful hobbits who fought in the field outside of Minas Tirith.

A dwarf called Gimli who was an interesting member of the Fellowship. Along with an elf named Legolas from the woodland realm. He was very agile and light on his feet.

Then there were many men Théoden the king of Rohan who died in the battle of Middle Earth. Also Eomer and his sister Eowyn who also fought in the battle. In addition there were two sons of the steward of Gondor. Named Boromir and Faramir although Boromir died defending Merry and Pippin from Urak-hia.

The last man was named Aragorn son of Arathorn who became the king of Gondor. At first he did not want to except who he was but in the end he overcame it. He fell in love with an elf named Arwen who gave up her immortality to live a mortal life with him. Lastly was a wizard called Gandalf who sailed with the three eldest of the elves.

Chapter 1

I awoke early in the morning just before dawn to the sound of trumpets. I ran to my window and looked out over the grassy plain just outside Minas Tirith. There was a small rider riding like the wind towards the stronghold. I rushed out the door to the Grand Hall just before the gold doors opened and Pippin, the hobbit, came in.

"Pippin," I screeched as I ran to him and hugged him tight. I hadn't seen him in two years and now I was taller than him.

"Gwyn, you have grown into a beautiful young women," Pippin said with a hobbit-like smile.

Just then my mother swept into the room. "Is his Majesty returning soon?" she asked I knew how much she missed my father, the king.

"Yes, Lady Arwen, they _all_ shall be here any minute," Pippin said.

_ALL! _That meant not only would my father, King Aragorn, and my brother, Prince Boromir, named after Boromir of Gondor who had been a part of the Fellowship of the Ring, would be coming home. But also Legolas, an elf, Gimli, a dwarf, and Merry, Pippin's cousin and also a hobbit, who were all members of the Fellowship too. Also, Théoden, named after the King of Rohan who had died in the battle outside of Minas Tirith, and his older brother Theodred, named after King Théoden's son who had died during the War of the Ring. They were both sons of Eowyn and Faramir who ruled over Rohan.

They had all gone off to hunt the orcs who had escaped after the fall of Sauron. I wondered briefly how many they had killed.

Just then the horns sounded and my life changed forever. The horns were welcoming home the king.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The grand doors opened and my whole life changed. I ran and nearly crashed into my father. I hugged him tight and never wanted to let go. "Hello, Gwyn," he said in Elvish. He had taught me the language of the elves when I was young so we could communicate.

"Hello, father," I replied in Elvish.

I moved on to my brother, Boromir, and embraced him too. He had a small scar on his cheek. Then I hugged Merry who was barely taller than Pippin but shorter than me.

Then I kissed Gimli's forehead as he bowed to me, muttering about to much elvish blood in the room. Next Legolas and I greeted each other in the elvish way. "You have grown into a young woman, Gwyn," Legolas said in Elvish.

"It is good to see you, Legolas," I responded in Elvish as well. He bowed and I nodded as I moved on to Théoden. He had grown up too; he had always been like a little brother. He bowed and I curtsied, I was searching for Theodred.

"Where's Theodred?" I asked quietly. As if right on cue, the grand doors opened and Theodred walked in. He was exactly like I remembered long golden-brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was tall and broad-shouldered; just like he had been when we were younger.

"Gwyn?" he said, his voice echoing across the room.

"Theodred," I gasped slightly. I immediately ran towards him and vaulted myself into his arms. It would have knocked over a normal man but Theodred was strong and powerful. We both started laughing as we embraced. I buried my face into his shoulder and smelled his familiar scent.

I heard someone clear their throat and Theodred released me. Everyone gathered in the Dining Hall a few minutes later to have lunch. It never ceased to amaze me how people, who were so small, such as Merry, Pippin, and Gimli, could eat more than people who were bigger. They all recounted their stories of hunting orcs, and I learned that that they hadn't found very many, barely ten compared to the thousands who had escaped after the fall of Sauron. This bothered me a little, it had been almost twenty years since the ring was destroyed, there was no way they had all died.

After lunch, I went into the courtyard to train. I decided to first practice archery. After a few shots in the center of the bull's-eye splitting my own arrows, I heard a low chuckle from behind me.

Theodred was coming out of one of the palace doors into the courtyard. "You have improved much in the last two years," he said as he approached me smiling.

"Thank you," I said smiling back.

"But, have you improved as much on your sword skills?"

"Would you like to find out?"

He smiled wider as he drew his long sword and I unsheathed both of my small swords. He slashed at me and I deflected it. This went on for a few minutes but then Theodred disarmed me and pointed one of my swords at my throat and had his sword at the back of my neck.

"You have improved much," he said breathing hard as he released me.

"Thank you," I said also breathing hard.

For the rest of the afternoon Theodred taught me more techniques and tricks when sword fighting. And in return I helped him with his archery.

Then later after dinner I retired to my room completely happy excited for a night of peaceful dreaming.

Unfortunately I was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I dreamt I was on the plain just outside of Minas Tirith. There were orcs everywhere, coming out from the mountains behind the white city.

Then I was fighting them with my short swords. I saw Theodred fighting not far from me. He was good.

All of a sudden, a huge Urak-hia came out of nowhere and stabbed me through my abdomen. I heard Theodred shout my name as I started to fall to the ground. The world around me started to go black. I could barely see Theodred coming towards me, fighting orcs as he went. Just before he got to me I fainted.

"Theodred," I woke up screaming. The fire was still burning a little in my room and the sky outside was pitch black.

I hopped out of my bed and put on myself wrap. I didn't really know where I was going; somehow I ended up at the top of the tower of Minas Tirith. But I wasn't alone.

Theodred stood there, looking out over the mountains behind Minas Tirith. "Theodred? What are you doing up here?" I asked as I approached him.

"Gwyn? You're alright!" he exclaimed as he embraced me.

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" I asked staring at him in confusion.

"Uh, I had a strange dream, and I saw you die," he said as he released me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were out on the plain. There were thousands of orcs. We were fighting them, but then an Urak-hia…." he swallowed hard. "Stabbed you and I woke up yelling your name."

"How bizarre, I had the exact same dream."

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know, perhaps it's actually going to happen."

"No, you will not die!" he bellowed.

Before I could respond, I heard a sound coming from the other side of the mountains. I looked and saw thousands of torches off in the distance. I knew that sound. Orcs. Thousands and thousands of orcs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How many?" my father asked. It was the next morning after Theodred and I had seen the orcs.

"I don't know, sire. Thousands, maybe more," Theodred said from next to me as we stood before my father. We had just told him what we had seen that night.

"We don't have enough military power here in Minas Tirith at the moment," Boromir announced from his seat at my father's right.

"We must light the beacons," Pippin said from where he standing next to Merry across the room.

"But they will not know what is happening," Théoden pointed out from where he stood next to the hobbits.

"Then we must send a rider," my mother suggested from her throne on the other side of my father.

"I will go," I said without hesitation.

"What?" Theodred said shocked.

"It is the only way. My horse, Shadow, is the daughter of Shadowfax, the Lord of all Horses. She is the only one who can make it in time and only I can ride her," I explained, I could tell by some of the expressions in the room they knew I was right.

"Then I will go with you," Theodred said. His face was pained and I knew what he was thinking about, the dream we both had.

"Very well, prepare for your journey, you must leave at midday," my father said as Theodred and I bowed and left the room to grab the things we would need on our quest.

After I was done dressing in my warrior clothes my mother came in. "I wanted to give you something," she said quietly as she handed me a jeweled necklace. It was the pendent she had given my father years ago during the War of the Ring.

"I thought this had shattered?" I asked, it had fallen from my father's hands and shattered into a million pieces before I was even born.

"So did I but yet here it is. I want you to take it with you, so that your Elvin ancestors will guide." She smiled as she fastened it around my neck.

I touched it gently, "I'm frightened, mother. It is one thing to ride to Osgiliath, but it is another thing entirely to ride halfway across Middle Earth."

"I have faith in you, my darling Gwyn. You and Theodred discovered where the orcs were, so it must be that the two of you are meant to be a part of this adventure," she said smiling as she left the room.

A little while later while Theodred and I were saddling our horses, Merry and Pippin came in to wish us good luck. "We wanted to give you something that may help you on your journey," Merry said as he and Pippin both took out a small dagger each from underneath their cloaks.

"These are the Narshoni daggers, they were given to us by Lady Galadriel. They will help protect you when you need it," Pippin told us as they gave us their daggers. Merry gave his to Theodred and Pippin gave his to me.

"Thank you both," I said as I mounted Shadow and Theodred mounted his horse and we took off towards our destinies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**

**Sorry about the confusion this is my first fanfic in progress**

**And I kinda screwed up the first time but I finally deleted it**

**So please keep reading**

**Sorry for not updating for so long. Just finished graduation although I won't tell you what grade. HAHA.**

**Short chapter I know but I will add more.**

Chapter 5

We rode for two days before we stopped to sleep for a few hours. I let Theodred sleep first and stayed watch by the small fire we had made.

Theodred was tossing and turning as he slept. Then, "Gwyn!" he cried out as he jolted up awake.

His eyes found me in the dim light of the fire, he relaxed. "It's alright, I'm here. The dream again?" I asked knowing full well I was right but I reached out to comfort him.

"Yes," he said quietly but I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Perhaps fate is just trying to prepare us for what is to come."

"What?"

"It's the only explanation. It's my fate and I except it."

"No!"

"I don't want to die."

"And you won't!"

"Theodred, why does this bother you so much? It's simply the way things are."

"You're my best friend, I don't want you to die," he said but I could tell by the look on his face there was something he wasn't saying.

"Why don't you get some sleep I don't want to have that dream again," he said as I lied down and closed my eyes.

The next day we arrived in the capital of Rohan, Edoras.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update. Just got back from vacation it was so awesome. Thanks to those who reviewed, I need a little help so any ideas please let me know. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Theodred and I rode into Edoras and were welcomed warmly. King Faramir and Queen Eowyn, Theodred's parents, were waiting for us in the Golden Hall.

"Welcome home Theodred, and Gwyn it is wonderful to see you again, you have grown into a beautiful young woman," Queen Eowyn said beaming.

"Thank you, Your Grace, it is marvelous to be here again," I responded as I curtsied.

"Father, Mother, unfortunately we do not come with good tidings. We have discovered that the remaining orcs, who escaped after the Fall of Sauron, have been culminating and planning an attack in the mountains behind Minas Tirith. We came here to ask for your aid, and if you will offer it we must act quickly we have but four days perhaps more, if fate be with us," Theodred said.

He glanced at me with concern as he said the part about fate being with us. I knew what he was thinking about, the dream and what I'd said the night before about it being my fate to die on the plains of Minas Tirith.

King Faramir nodded and said, "Very well, we will send out riders immediately to find all able bodied men to join us." He left with one of the guards out a side door talking quietly about battle strategy.

Then Queen Eowyn said to us, "Go now, and rest when you awake you shall partake in the mustering of our forces." As she finished another guard led us to our rooms.

I was not sure if I would be able to sleep. I didn't want to dream about me dying again. So, I decided to go to Theodred's room. I still had some questions about why it frightened him so much, the thought of me dying.

When I opened the door I saw him asleep in his bed. He looked so handsome in his sleep. His brown hair was tussled and his face looked like it had when we were children. As I watched him sleep I realized that I loved him. Of course, how could I not have understood sooner? I'd been in love with him since we were children and seeing him again only reinforced those feelings. But I knew he would never feel the same, he still saw me as his best friend and that little girl I used to be.

Suddenly, Theodred started to toss and turn; his face became contorted with pain and fear. I knew what was happening he was having the dream again. I wanted so much to reach out and wake him, to not see the pain written so clearly on his face. Then, he sat straight up screaming, "Gwyn!"

"Shush, it's okay I'm right here," I said as I tried to soothe him as I sat down next to him on his bed.

His breath came out in a gust, it almost sounded like a sigh. "It's getting worse," he said staring into my eyes.

I simply nodded; all I wanted to do was kiss him and comfort him. I despised seeing him look so scared and in so much pain. He laid back down closing his and breathing deeply. I gave in a little to myself and lied down next to him.

He didn't say anything, and soon we both fell asleep thankfully into peaceful dreams. We had only a few hours left of peace and quiet. And I wasn't going to waste it trying to figure out how to save myself. I couldn't change the inevitable. And I wasn't looking forward to seeing that I was right.


	7. Important Message

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL NataliaRoma71 READERS! THIS IS AN ALL MESSAGE ONE EVERY SINGLE STORY I HAVE! I NOW HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT CALLED OwlEyes71 WHERE I WILL BE POSTING ALL OF THE KELLY POTTER SERIES! THIS MEANS KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN OFF OF MY OLD ACCOUNT AND PUT ON MY NEW ONE TO BE ADDED TO!

IMPORTANT!: I WILL NOT BE ABANDOING MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT! I WILL STILL BE REGULARLY POSTING 'NEVER ALONE', PRETTY WORDS', 'D'ARTAGNAN'S BEST FRIEND, AND ALL OTHER STORIES I AM OR WILL BE WORKING ON!

THIS NEW ACCOUNT IS STRICTLY FOR KELLY POTTER! SO AS OF 09/23/13 KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND POSTED ON OwlEyes71! THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!


End file.
